My Little Murder
by nameless and forgotten
Summary: My murder. Hints of Swarrick


**A/N: ** I came up with this idea of 'my' murder a few days ago and I couldn't resist writing it It's not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine :) Reviews would be lovley.

**Disclaimer: **I own my room... not csi xD

Seeing the dead body, Sara Sidle flinched. The young girl lay on the cold floor, her dark, wavy hair spread around her head. Her eyes half closed, but the brown colour still twinkling through the long dark lashes. A angry frown lay on her face, even now that she was dead and her hands were balled to fists, her body untouched except the dark red bruises around her neck.

The brunette CSI sighed and crouched near the body. It wasn't like she hadn't had cases like this before, but it hit her everytime she saw such a young life wasted with death. The coronor hadn't arrived yet and Sara could only look at the girl and after she had taken all the pictures she needed, she decided to begin her work at the crimescene. A cup lay beside the body and the dark brown liquid that once had been in it had built a small puddle. Broken glasses were carelessly thrown down on the floor where they still were, shining in the light of the lamp that prvoided the only light in the room. Sara picked it up and bagged it before going on. She took the black powder out of her kit and started dusting the room in hope to get some usefull prints.

Midway through doing that, David finally arrived. They exchanged greetings before each one went on doing their own work. When Sara had finished lifting prints she turned her attention to the computer that she guessed the girl had been working on before the killer had come and surprised her. Clicking through the open windows she found one from livejournal. Quickly writing down the username that was logged in on her notepad, she made a mental note to check the journal back at the lab. Maybe there was something usefull in it. The other open sites were, what Sara thought, nothing unusual. Message boards, and Interested in the dead girl's taste of music she clicked play on the 'favourite' list. To the songs from a band called 'Snow Patrol', that Sara actually began to like, she went on with her work. Now that David had done his job at the body Sara could go on looking for evidence on it. Preliminary cause of death was asphyxiation due to strangulation and it was clearly visible for Sara that a pair of big hands had done that. Checking the girl's clothing for fibers she wasn't too surprised that she actually found traces. Who knew if they really belonged to the murderer. Turning to the girl's hands she slowly straightened the fingers and picked up a few hairs from them. The girl had been clever, leaving evidence of her killer behind and a small smile crept over Sara's face when she looked at the girl's fingers.

Her murderer had a big scratch somewhere and he wasn't going to like that he'd left his DNA behind. The smile of victory even grew a little when Sara bagged all her evidence to make room for the coroner's assistants who were going to bring the body back to the morgue.

When they were gone she began to go through the other rooms of the appartment, the most interesting being of course the girl's one. Sara let her gaze wander over the room and it's contents. The bed was made, a cd player and a few books sitting on the nightstand and Sara wasn't surprised when she found Snow Patrol again, going through the Cds of the girl. In the cupboard there were more books, some even in diffrent languages, and DVDs. Sara guessed there were around 50 and the girl had owned some tv-show seasons two. A small smile appeared again on Sara's lips when she found movies like 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' in her victim's collection. There weren't many young people out there who still liked to watch old movies like that one. They were probably uncool, Sara guessed and then her thoughts drifted off to the girl again. She wondered what she'd been like, with pictures of Audrey Hepburn on her wall. It would have been interesting to actually meet her, the brunette CSI thought and sadness returned to her eyes. Surely the girl hadn't deserved it to die so early, such a horrible death.

After snapping photos of the whole appartment, Sara left for the lab where she wanted to analyze the clothing further and maybe check out the girl's livejournal.

Later at the lab Sara had finally settled in front of her computer, going through the girl's entries. She'd given the skin samples she'd found under her fingernails to DNA and the fibers to trace. Now, waiting for the results, she had found a little time to check the journal that was actually quite interesting. Appearently the girl, whose name had been Josefine, had not only been a fan of old movies, but also of crime shows and the entries often let a small smile appear on the investigator's lips before she was reminded again that Josefine was now dead, laying in one of the boxes in the morgue, waiting for Doc Robbins to cut the young body open to find the cause of death.

She sighed heavily when that thought crossed her mind again. She closed her eyes for a moment, to keep the tears that had started to occupy her eyes from falling when she suddenly felt the presence of someone else in the room with her. Even before he said something she recognized that it was Warrick. The handsome CSI had this certain smell on him from what Sara knew instantly that it was him, and a faint smile appeared on her lips again when she opened her eyes to turn around and look into his.

„Hey girl... I heared about your case..." His voice trailed of and he reached for a chair to sit next to Sara who let out a sigh at the mentioning of the case.

„Young girl. She was only 16 and strangeled by some... maniac" She shook her head in disbelieve and he placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

„We can't keep them from killing people, but I know you're doing your best to find the guy who did this to her and if she knew, she would be glad that you have her case." He smiled at her, his eyes showing a hint of sadness as well. Sure, all the criminals were their paycheck so to say, but he could easily live without all these crimes that happened everyday. He could sense that this particular case was one that hit Sara especially hard. He could tell that she was sympathizing with the girl and it wouldn't make it easier for her.

„I know, Warrick, I know... But still... She didn't deserve it to be killed like that." She bit her lip before she looked away from him and down to her hands.

„What if I don't catch him?" she added in a small voice.

When she looked up again, tears in her eyes he felt the urge to hug her. Pulling her into a soft embrace he murmured: „You will, believe me Sara. You're one of the best and you know that..."

They stayed like they were, both enjoying the feeling of the other ones body close to their own one. Neither Sara nor Warrick really wanted to let the other one go, but after some time they did, knowing they couldn't stay in the embrace forever. Not here in the lab with all the glass walls surrounding them.

Warrick cleared his throat, thinking of the case again.

„What do you think? Angry boyfriend?"

„No... She didn't even have one." Sara shook her head, turning away to face the computer screen again.

„No? Well... Were there people who disliked her?" He tried once more, knowing that it probably wouldn't help Sara at all. She as a trained CSI would probably have thought about that at first.

„She didn't live here that long. Her family just moved a few months ago and from what she wrote in her journal she didn't have any real friends yet. And she would probably have wrote it down if she had problems with somebody..." Sara started scrolling through the journal again, very well aware of Warrick's presence still being there. She didn't exactly want him to leave, but if he stayed it wouldn't help her either.

„I think I'll leave you alone now..." The dark CSI said with a smile when she turned around to face him again. „Maybe we go for a coffee after shift?"

Sara's frown turned into a smile when she heared his offer. „I'd like that." She told him before he nodded and turned to leave the room. „See you around then..." He told her before he slowly closed the door to let her go on with her work again. His glance stayed on her just a little longer than it should have, before he went to the break room, a smile playing on his lips.

Hours later Sara escaped from her lab. Stretching herself she searched the long hallway in front of her office for Warrick. When he was nowhere in sight she decided to look for him in the other labs.

When she found him in the break room, dozed off she couldn't help but smile. Slowly she stepped closer and whispered his name in his ear.

„Warrick... Honey wake up!" she told him with a grin. A little disappointed that it hadn't worked she tried again, this time calling his name louder. When he was still fast asleep after she'd shaken him at first carefully then more forcefull she decided to try an other method. And he actually opened his eyes after she'd planted a soft kiss on his lips.

„Sara... uhmm..." he stuttered, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Whiping his eyes he sat up to look at her with a puzzled expression.

„Did you... Did you just kiss me?"

The grin on Sara's lips grew even wider when she shook her head. „Me? Kissing you? You must've dreamed that, Rick..." she laughed, holding her hand out for him to get up with her help.

„You promised me coffee, remember?" she told him, taking him out of the breakroom. He only nodded, still looking at her in disbelieve. He could've been sure that he'd felt a pair of lips on his... And he would have sworn that it had been Sara's.

„So... uhhh... how's your case doing?" he asked, not knowing any better topic to talk about. When she smiled at him happily he knew she'd found the killer.

„The DNA I got from her fingernails turned out to be very helpful. I found the guy through Codis. He lived in the flat over them and got threwn out by Josefine's mother. She told me that he wasn't normal. I found out he's got a record full of cases where he injured women, young and old... He didn't kill them though, but I guess the DNA will be enough evidence to convict him for this murder." She smiled at Warrick and he was relieved to see her like that again. Without much thinking he pulled her into a hug

„I knew you would find the killer"

**The End**


End file.
